


The Day After

by isamai



Series: The Shadowhunters Grown-Ups: One Of Them Is More Disaster than The Other or It Should Have Been The Steamy Ending of The Big Fic I'm Lazy To Write [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: But everybody is safe!, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I just noticed that it's my second story which has a suicide attempt - I guess I like this trope, I should probably thank my depression for that, I won that battle but I was left with appetite for certain tropes and kinks, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Suicide Attempt, bottom robert lightwood, by comfort I mean sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isamai/pseuds/isamai
Summary: This fic is in Russian -  I don't know if I translate it into English.Basically, it has feelings and porn and a lot of thoughts of Michael Wayland, who is rather sane and into Robert Lightwood.The feelings are mutual.
Relationships: Robert Lightwood/Michael Wayland
Series: The Shadowhunters Grown-Ups: One Of Them Is More Disaster than The Other or It Should Have Been The Steamy Ending of The Big Fic I'm Lazy To Write [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601221
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Day After

_во всём виновата ты, Хэттер, даже не отпирайся:_ _надеюсь, этот фичок озарит тьму твоих трудовыебудней._

Ну и взгляд был у дочери Бобби.

Кажется, она пыталась выжечь во мне дыру размером с весь Нью-Йорк. Алек просто старательно не смотрел, а вот эмоции на лице Джейса были практически нечитаемыми.

Впрочем, я понимал детей: сначала вас пытаются убить, потом пытаются вам помочь спасти Нью-Йорк от Валентина, к которому присоединяется ваша мать (ради вашего же блага), потом ваш отец убивает вашу мать, Валентин приносит в жертву вашего младшего брата, ваш отец не успевает спасти вашего брата, но останавливает Валентина вместе с вами. А сегодня с утра ваш отец сидит с этим мужиком - мной, я сижу в водолазке вашего отца, и да, когда он тянется за чем-то, сквозь ворот рубашки видно засос на ключице.

У вас и должен быть шок - это самая нормальная реакция в такой ситуации.

Бобби хмурился, пил кофе и я по старой привычке попытался поймать его взгляд, а потом понял, что это невозможно.

Я привык совсем к другому Бобби - тот тоже был серьёзен и не любил выставлять эмоции напоказ, но сейчас я видел перед собой броню, и когда я думал, что я снял её - под ней находилась новая. А под всеми слоями железа и льда билось то же самое слишком живое и чувствующее сердце. Интересно, кто из детей унаследовал его? Не удивлюсь, если оба родных… А впрочем, и приёмный тоже.

Уже после завтрака я столкнулся с Алеком, точнее - он окликнул меня сам.

\- Отец сам на себя непохож, - сказал он.

Да ну!

\- Он как будто сбросил лет десять, и стал… полегче.

Если это полегче, то… в какого же монстра ты себя превращал, синеглазый мой?

\- Мы с ним не очень-то ладили, мы слишком разные, я очень пытался быть как он - жестким, невозмутимым, но не смог.

Если я что-то понимаю в Роберте - а я понимаю - то ссорились вы из-за того, что похожи, и он пытался сделать с тобой то же самое, что сделал с собой…

\- Вдобавок, я гей, и он де-факто меня выгнал, потом пытался эээ разлучить с моим парнем, орал, бесился и… никогда ни в чём не сомневался. Он же всегда лучше знал, как надо.

Бобби, что ж ты за мудак, и мазохист, вот же…

Так что я не понимаю, что происходит сейчас.

Лучше бы ты спросил меня, что случилось: и тогда я бы смог тебе сказать, что твой отец - тормоз, который никогда не пытался разобраться в себе, человек, который чувствовал слишком много и игнорировал это. И что всю жизнь его мотивировали два чувства - вина и долг, и он старательно строил себе тюремную камеру для всех своих сомнений. А вид из окна в тюрьме - специфический, в нём не видно ничего. И он пытался посадить тебя в ту же клетку. Гордый дурак, мудак, любящий отец. А когда он понял, что я умер гораздо раньше, чем он думал - что-то внутри него сломалось, и он...

Но я сомневаюсь, что ты поймёшь это даже в двадцать с хвостиком лет.

\- Происходит жизнь, я полагаю.

Происходит самая неловкая сцена в моей жизни: как объяснить сыну моего любимого человека, что его отец не просто мудак, а ещё и… спит с другим мужиком, хотя всю жизнь был тем ещё гомофобом. Дурной штамп: все гомофобы - геи, но иногда это правда, процентах в пяти случаев.

\- И мой отец и … ты, - Алек запнулся.

Бедный мальчик.

Остаётся надеяться, что и сам я не покраснел.

\- Понимаешь, жизнь - это запутанная вещь, которую запутываем мы сами, и он просто запутался… - начал я внезапно для самого себя нести какую-то чушь.

Проходящая мимо Изабель поморщилась, явно услышав мои слова. Молодец девочка: сразу понимать, когда ей несут фигню - полезный навык, и для Охотника - особенно. Выражение её лица заметил и Алек и до него тоже начало доходить - он как и его отец, кажется был немного эмоциональный тормоз. А вот Джейс соображал быстрее и буквально был готов атаковать меня, просто чтобы успеть первым, будто щенок, которого тренировали для собачьих боёв - ах да, спасибо, Валентин, за услугу, я теперь ходячий триггер:

\- Это его не оправдывает! Он пытался Алека перевоспитать последние пару лет, всех нас он пытался оградить нас от всего, кроме работы и учёбы, он… Зачем он так делал? Почему?

\- Потому что Роберт - неидеальный нефилим, который очень хотел таким если не быть, то хотя бы казаться. Потому что он тормоз, немного трус, который вас всех очень любил, и безумно за вас боялся. Потому что он пытался сделать как правильно.

\- Он никогда не был идеалистом!

\- Он когда-то им был и жестоко ошибся, и боялся повторить всё. Или чтобы вы наступили на его грабли.

Изабель, кстати, осталась за плечами мальчиков. И вот я был готов поспорить на все деньги, что из них всех именно она - как ни странно, старше. Девочки вообще бывают часто взрослее многих мужчин (что в принципе наталкивает на некоторые размышления о том, как на самом деле устроен мир). Особенно такие, как Изабель - они рано учатся понимать что к чему, потому что их отцы отказываются признавать очевидное, а братья пытаются походить на отцов.

И вот она стоит и ухмыляется, ни грамма уважения ни ко мне, ни к своему отцу. Ай да умница.

\- У отца, мне кажется, сейчас сорвёт крышу. - сказала она как бы в никуда и никому конкретно, - Он всегда считал себя правым во всём, а сейчас резко наступил на грабли, и ему пришлось, так сказать, прозреть.

\- Изабель! - почти вскрикнул Алек с некоторым возмущением в голосе, я же оценил чёрный юмор его сестры и умилился ему, потому промолчал.

\- Я не права? - она вздернула бровь - Ему действительно сейчас плохо, потому что пришлось признать, что он способен ошибаться. Я бы… - она на пол-секунды заминается - не оставляла его одного. Мало ли.

Хорошие у Роберта дети, ему с ними повезло - другим бы было плевать на отца, который судя по тому, что я успел понять, вел себя как… его собственный отец, только помноженный на два. Сам-то Роберт его послал ещё в Академии, а вот его дети оказались умнее его самого.

Я смотрю в глаза Изабель и киваю.

\- Я посмотрю за ним, чтобы он не натворил глупостей, а вы идите по своим делам.

\- Творить наши собственные глупости? - сказал Джейс, и у Алека глаза снова стали круглыми.

\- Заметь, это сказал ты, не я. Я думаю, что вы сами разберетесь, что вам нужно, - пожал плечами я.

У Алека звякнул телефон и он увидев что-то на экране, попытался не расплыться в улыбке. Это не ускользнуло от Изабель, и она явно сдерживала вагон и тележку комментариев на эту тему, а Джейс просто ухмыльнулся, явно зная, от кого пришло сообщение.

\- Ну, идите уже. Неприятности вас уже ждут, давайте, выметайтесь.

\- Почему неприятности? - спросил Алек на автомате, быстро печатая кому-то ответ

\- Потому что они вас уже ждут, - сказал я, и понял по их реакции, что шучу сейчас в духе их отца. Это что, заразно? Юмор передается через постель?

\- Тогда мы пойдём, - сказала Изабель и застыла, и я понял, что она увидела вешалку, где по-прежнему висели вещи их матери.

Бедные дети.

\- Я оттуда их уберу, если тебе сложно, - предложил я и наткнулся на её настороженный взгляд, - Я понятия не имею, что ты чувствуешь, но всем обычно тяжело переживать смерть близких людей. Это нормально.

\- Спасибо. Я… Мы...

\- Мы справимся, - сказали Алек и Джейс очень серьёзно, и Изабель согласно кивнула, каменея лицом.

Чёртово спартанское воспитание Сумеречных Охотников, я и забыл насколько оно способно калечить.

\- Я не сомневаюсь, просто… Если вам нужно порыдать - порыдайте, только не терпите стоически, не запихивайте чувства куда-то, чтобы не мешали - это мёртвых не вернёт и вам не поможет. Проверено на собственном опыте, - попытался объяснить я, и кажется вышло весьма косноязычно. Магия общения с людьми младше тебя, не иначе.

Повисла пауза, которую прервала Изабель, посмотрев на меня как на инопланетянина, но без угрозы или страха, а даже с любопытством:

\- Спасибо за совет, мы разберёмся. Джейс, идём, Алек, идём - у тебя-то точно есть планы, - она прикусила губу, - и мужское плечо, чтоб в него порыдать, - и быстро вышла, я бы даже сказал - выбежала. Спустя секунду за ней бросился стремительно покрасневший Алек с воплем: “Эй! Ну за что!”. Его догонял пытающийся одновременно ржать и бежать Джейс.

Хорошие дети, я же говорю.

И я пошёл искать Роберта. Его не было в кабинете, не было в спальне и столовой - он как сквозь землю провалился.

Я забеспокоился.

На улице пошёл дождь, а потом - я увидел, как в одной из комнат была открыта дверь на балкон, рядом с пожарной лестницей на крышу и выдохнул. И побежал.

Изабель угадала.

О чём она догадаться не могла - так это того, что её отец будет буквально стоять на краю крыши, и подходить всё ближе и ближе...

\- Стой, идиот! - крикнул я.

Бобби обернулся и чуть не упал, и я видел, что он вышел без плаща и потому - уже промок: он что, решил, что не заслуживал зонта? Или что зонт сработает как парашют, если он прыгнет?

\- Не мешай мне! - проорал он.

\- С хера ли? - ответил я.

\- Ты просто пока не понял, какой я мудак, - я испортил всё! Убил тебя, убил жену, убил сына, другого ненавидел, не смог предотвратить возвращение Валентина, я… всё сделал неправильно! И лучше я не стану!

\- Ну был мудаком, с кем не бывает. Только, Бобби, отойди от края крыши, ладно? 

\- Ты не понимаешь, я ненавижу это всё, я так больше не могу! - кричал он, и я малодушно был рад, что он не видит меня, а я тихо подобрался совсем близко к нему, так что мог буквально схватить его за шкирку.

\- Да, я не понимаю, ты прав, - сказал я и одним движением (я ж маг), поймал его и телепортировался с крышу в нашу спальню.

Роберта трясло, и я обнимал его минут сорок, пока истерика (а это была именно она) не сошла на нет.

Сколько лет он не плакал? Тридцать? Сколько лет он убивал в себе живое, хоронил в себе всё хорошее? И сейчас эту дамбу прорвало.

\- Хорошо, хоть не вижу… И в глаза смотреть не надо, - он повернулся ко и на лице его была написана такая боль и отчаяние, что не выдержал и поцеловал его.

Бобби целовался, будто атаковал. Бил под дых, сводил с ума, но я хотел, чтобы он сдался мне на милость. Я хотел выбить из его всю его эту дурь одним поцелуем, чтобы он перестал сражаться с миром и собой.

Неповторимый и самый дорогой мне на свете мудак.

Я перехватил инициативу, заставляя его идти к кровати спиной, упасть не неё, снимал с него мокрые вещи.

\- Бобби, - спросил я вкрадчиво, - ты мне доверяешь?

Бобби замер, я чувствовал как его плечи каменеют и как он сам застывает, и я прижимаю его к себе сильнее и его начинает трясти. Я гладил его по спине, и я знал, что надо подождать, и знал, что я буду ждать столько, сколько будет нужно.

\- Бобби, - сказал я, - ты можешь мне доверять.

\- Я не могу доверять даже себе, о чём ты, - сказал он, уткнувшись в меня, и я понимал, что даже такая мелочь, когда он не строит из себя сильное и мужественное невесть что - уже победа и движение в нужном направлении.

Никто не может притворяться вечно, и никакая маска не может заменить настоящее лицо.

\- Бобби, расслабься, хорошо? Хотя бы попытайся. Вот так, вот так, разреши себе это, хорошо? - шептал я, постепенно избавляя его от одежды, покрывая поцелуями и слушая как его дыхание постепенно становится всё тяжелей, и чувствуя, как ему не терпится, чтобы я перешёл к более активным … действиям.

А ты сначала об этом попроси, и не беспокойся - я сделаю так, что тебе понадобится об этом просить, немножко помучаю даже - но я же вижу, как тебе хорошо так гореть, плавиться и теряться от того, что в этом танце вести не требуется. Что можно просто быть здесь, сейчас и со мной.

\- Ну, Бобби, тебе же нравится? Тебе хорошо, любовь моя? - и дотронуться до сосков, которые уже были и выкручены, и глажены языком, и услышать явно подавленный всхлип, и повторить движение, и прикусить ушную раковину, как раз тогда, когда он вроде бы собирался что-то сказать.

\- Какой же ты … ко-вар-ный, - выговорил он по слогам, явно уже подходя к грани, когда ему нужно больше, а я - замечательный такой - не даю.

\- А что ты хочешь? - спросил я, - Скажи мне, что ты хочешь.

\- Сделай уже… что-нибудь - он вскидывал бедра вверх, явно бездумно пытаясь догнать наслаждение.

\- А что ты хочешь, Бобби? Вслух.

Вслух Бобби застонал, потому что я делал что угодно, но не касался его члена. И мы уже были в постели достаточно давно, чтобы у него начала ехать крыша.

У меня бы точно поехала, я не настолько терпелив -

\- Давай, Бобби, я тебя внимательно слушаю, - и он вдохнул, и выдохнул, и…

\- ..Хочу тебя, Майк, я хочу чтобы ты меня… - он всхлипнул, теряя контроль, - Мне нужно ещёёё, пожалуйста, больше, дай, я не могу больше….

Это завораживало, это было красиво: на моих глазах трескалась ледяная маска на моем любимом человеке - ладно, нефилиме. Он всхлипывал ещё и ещё, выстанывая междометия и абсолютно не имеющие смысла фразы, которые я хотел запомнить все до единой на случай особо поганого настроения. Бобби выглядел неприлично просветленным, и в какой-то момент он выдохнул фразу, от которой моя челюсть упала вниз:

\- Трахни меня, Майкл, по-жа-луй-ста.

Вот вам и типичный Бобби: внезапный, как июльская гроза, стихия, которая сносит с ног, и не подумайте, пожалуйста, что я это не люблю.

Шах и мат моему сердцу с двух ходов - вот как это называется.

\- Ты уверен, Бобби? - сказал я, нависая над ним, будто ненароком опускаясь бедрами так, чтобы наши члены коснулись друг друга.

\- Да, - сказал он, и притянул меня к себе за загривок для очередного поцелуя, а на самом деле, чтобы уже кончить поскорее.

Я был не против, я уже понял, что обожаю смотреть на лицо Бобби, когда того накрывает оргазмом - это сродни какому-то безумному религиозному экстазу, и это живописно, хоть фотографируй и на хайповую выставку в музей современного искусства - будем честны, я не настолько ревнив, наоборот, мне нравится, когда мне завидуют, однако Бобби не оценит красоты жеста. И не увидит - что гораздо более печально.

Бобби был весь уже расслабленный и такой, что крыша уже ехала у меня (я начал подозревать, что тот и впрямь разыграл меня как по нотам, но я всегда горячо приветствовал розыгрыши, ведущие к обоюдному удовольствию). Я действовал очень аккуратно, не то чтобы из страха, но скорее из желания превратить Бобби в ещё большее желе, чем сейчас.

Медленно и постепенно, никуда не торопясь, не жалея смазки, даже если кому-то хочется побыстрей и пожестче. Медленно и очень нежно, чтобы кое-то потерялся в новых ощущениях и привык к ним и захотел большего. А потом - помариновать на этой границе, чтобы тело не напрягалось, а расслабилось ещё больше, а если двигать пальцами внутри в том же ритме, как языком ласкать член - то процесс становится ещё более выносящим мозг. (Но вот чей мозг - это уже вопрос гораздо более интересный).

Даже если кое-кто начинает ворчать и стонать одновременно, что он не стеклянный. Стеклянный, стеклянный, вдобавок целиком из битого стекла, торчащего тут и там из ран, которые и не думали заживать, потому что кто-то думал, что так ему и надо. Чёртов мазохист, которого я люблю, которому приходится доказывать, что он достоин не только уважения, а любви, и что он уже сам по себе кому-то важен, без работы и всех достижений и побед. Чёртов мазохист, которому надо сейчас и побыстрее, и чтобы особенно не чувствовать много, потому что чувства - это такой страшный зверь. Ничего, я помогу тебе с ними подружиться, погружу тебя в них как следует и буду учить плавать, а не бегать от них.

Как умею.

Бобби всхлипывал всё чаще и начал просить - да, мне было приятно, чего скрывать, но я знал, что будет ещё лучше, потому что вот сейчас я наслаждался тем, как он явно хотел, чтобы внезапная пустота там, где были мои пальцы, перестала ей быть, и вот я аккуратно, чтобы не было не то, что бы больно - неприятно, чтобы не приходилось терпеть, медленно входил внутрь. Моя любовь дышал часто, привыкая к происходящему. Я тоже привыкал к головокружительному ощущению реальности - эй, пятнадцатилетний Майкл Вейланд, живущий до сих пор где-то внутри моей головы, смотри и это будет с тобой тоже, но тот влюбленный мальчишка бы не поверил ни за что. Не поверил бы, что он будет трахать своего лучшего друга спустя столько лет, в то, что этот друг будет стонать, обнажая горло, будто вызывая его самого на слабо, и что он будет сдаваться.

Не оставить засоса я не мог, конечно же, а Бобби понял, что если убрать собственные ноги с моих плеч и скрестить их у меня за спиной, то меня можно заставить двигаться быстрей, а мне и самому этого хотелось. Мы стремительно катились вместе в оргазм, шепча друг другу безумно важные глупости, которые потом вылетают из головы. Ритм моих движений становился всё более разболтанным, и каждый раз, когда я проезжался по его простате, Бобби стонал сладше и сладше. Мы будто существовали в собственной вселенной, цель существования которой - взорваться от того, что в ней слишком много счастья - взорваться белой вспышкой, стонами, доставив ещё больше удовольствия.

И она, конечно же, кончилась - вместе с нами.

Мир кажется удивительно хорошим после оргазма.

Я смотрел на то, как Бобби дышит и вот-вот уснёт - он был само воплощение отдыха и неги, расслабленный до предела, поэтому в душ я отнес его на руках: я уверен, будь он не настолько затраханным, он бы начал возражать, а тут у него не было сил, и он просто крепче обхватил меня за шею. Сил у него действительно не было - или он распробовал как иногда приятно бывает, когда ты позволяешь себе слабость - поэтому мне помогали, не мешая, мыть нас обоих, а потом Бобби позволил замотать его в белое полотенце и так же на руках вернуть его в нашу постель.

\- Иди сюда, - сказал он мне, когда я залезал под одеяло недостаточно быстро. Я уже знал, что кое-кто сейчас меня облапит со всех сторон, ведь этот кое-кто - осьминог, имеющий привычку красть одеяло. - Я так хочу спать...

\- Ну и поспи.

\- А если дети придут? Разгар дня же...

\- Дети постучат. А если не постучат, то их проблемы, - сказал я, ставя будильник на два часа позже.

\- Ты так легко говоришь…

\- Спи уже - сказал я, целуя Бобби куда-то в шею, и чувствуя, как он расслабляется и его дыхание становится размеренным и спокойным.

Век бы слушал.

Ну или сколько у нас получится, и желательно - как можно дольше.


End file.
